l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Fhangrim
Info ---- Summary Companions Mini Stats for Combat StatsBFhangrim/B - Gnoll Sentinel 4 Status: Normal Passive Perception 23, Passive Insight 16 AC 19, Fort 18, Reflex 15, Will 17 (18 while bloodied) HP 36/44, Bloodied 22, Surge Value 11, Surges 9/10 Sanity: 23/29 Speed 7, Initiative +4 Action Points: 0, color=redSecond Wind []/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenMagic Stones/color, color=GreenCall Spirit Companion/color Encounter Powers: color=redCombined Attack xx/color, color=redFerocious Charge []/color, color=redSpirit's Fangs x/color, color=redHealing Word xx/color, color=redHealing Spirit []/color, color=redBarkskin x/color Daily Powers: color=graySummon Pack Wolf x/color, color=graySpeak with Spirits x/color, color=grayArmor of Awakening x/color, color=grayWeapon of Shared Wrath []/color /sblock Major's StatsBUrsa Major/B - Gaoler Pygmy Owlbear Status: Normal Passive Perception 25, Passive Insight 15 AC 17, Fort 19, Reflex 15, Will 19 HP 10/22, Bloodied 11, Surge Value 5 Speed 6/sblock Minor's StatsBUrsa Minor/B - Young Gaoler Pygmy Owlbear Status: Ongoing 5 Madness Passive Perception 23, Passive Insight 12 AC 17, Fort 19, Reflex 15, Will 19 HP 10/22, Bloodied 11, Surge Value 5 Speed 6/sblock Maximus' StatsbUrsa Maximus/b - Spirit of Gaoler Pygmy Owlbear AC 19, Fort 18, Reflex 15, Will 17 HP 12 (damage below this amount is ignored) Immune Area and close attacks; all conditions/sblock Pack Wolf's StatsbSummoned Pack Wolf/b Status: Normal AC 19, Fort 18, Reflex 15, Will 17 HP 22/22, Bloodied 11, Surge Value 5 Speed 6/sblock Fluff Description: '''Though he is seven feet tall and over three hundred pounds, Fhangrim is small for his race. He dresses in a well worn red silk brocade vest and hemp breeches with argyle patches over the knees. Though he tries to keep his fur meticulously groomed, spending most of his time around circus animals means that he is often a smelly mess. To compensate, he bathes himself in whatever scented oils he can pilfer, such that his odor changes on a near daily basis. He's learned however, to avoid bergamot as it annoys his companions. '''Background: Fhangrim, like many of his kin, was born in the Isle of Laughing Gallows. His small size made him a target for bullies, but when he developed a empathic bond with animals other than canines, he was truly an outsider. So it wasn't long before Fhangrim, an adolescent at the time left the meager comforts of his pack to makes his fortune elsewhere on the isle. Fhangrim would likely have been an easy target for the scallywags of The Isle, but he always had the aid of two companions, a pair pygmy owlbears, mother and cub. He barely scrapped by working odd jobs for food and shelter until his talents were finally noticed by a kobold named Pekin, a sardonic fellow with a shrew business acumen and a traveling circus. Fhargrim and his owlbears became the show's most famous animal act. But when hard times befell the aging circus, Pekin began to keep most of the proceeds from the shows for himself. Hungry owlbears are difficult to control and at a performance in Daunton, the owlbears killed an partially devoured two spectators who got too close to the cages. When Pekin tried to push the financial burdens of the incident on Fhargrim, the gnoll decided he'd had enough. Fhargrim an his companions ate well that night, and Pekin was never heard from again. Hooks: Fhangrim wants to build and run his own circus, one that is famous throughout the lands for its exotic animal acts. In the meanwhile, he adventures so that he and his pets can eat an so that he can continue to grow his circus. ♫ Come on out and you will see ' '''Fhangrim's Marvelous Menagerie. ' 'With the most exotic beasts that there can be ' 'It's Fhangrim's Marvelous Menagerie. ' 'From sky or land ' 'From cave or wood ' 'From the depths or from the shallows ' 'Come on all to see the show from the Isle of Laughing Gallows! ♫ ' (Fhangrim leaps outside and begins tap dancing in the streets. A pair of pygmy owlbears pirouette gracefully to either side of him.) '♫ Everyone start clapping when they hear this song. ' 'And when the animals start dancing they want to dance along ' 'So come on up and watch show ' 'Take it right from me ' 'You'll never see anything quite like it... ' 'The fantanstic, fabulous, majestic, miraculous... ' 'Fhangrim's Marvelous Menagerie. ♫ ' Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Abyssal '''Feats * 1st: Melee Training (Wisdom) ** When Fhangrim makse a melee basic attack using a weapon with which he has proficiency, he can use Wisdom instead of Strength for the attack roll. In addition, he can use half his Wisdom modifier, instead of his Strength modifier, for the damage roll. * 2nd: Spirit Talker ** You gain training in Nature. ** You gain the shaman’s call spirit companion power, but you use it as a standard action. ** Choose a Companion Spirit option. You gain the at-will shaman power associated with that option, such as spirit’s shield or spirit’s fang, as an encounter power. ** You gain speak with spirits as a daily power. ** In addition, you can wield shaman implements. * 4th: Mending Spirit ** You gain the shaman power healing spirit, but you can use it only once per encounter. * 5th: Staff Expertise ** You gain a +1 feat bonus to the attack rolls of implement powers and weapon powers that you use with a staff. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. ** In addition, when you make a ranged or an area attack with a staff as an implement, you don’t provoke opportunity attacks for doing so. ** When you make a melee weapon attack with a staff, the weapon’s reach for that attack increases by 1. * 6th: Durable ** Your number of healing surges increases by two. Racial Features Gnoll *'Average Height': 7'0" - 7'6" *'Average Weight': 280 - 320 *'Ability scores': +2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity *'Size': Medium *'Speed': 7 squares. *'Vision': Low-light *'Languages': Abyssal, Common *'Skill Bonuses': +2 Intimidate, +2 Perception. *'Blood Fury': While you're bloodied, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls. This increases to a +4 bonus at 21st level. *'Ferocious Charge': You can use ferocious charge as an encounter power. *'Pack Attack': You deal an extra 2 damage on melee attacks against an enemy that has two or more of your allies adjacent to it. Class Features Druid (Sentinel) *'Role: '''Leader. *'Power Source: Primal. *'Key Abilities: '''Wisdom, Constitution *'Armor Proficiencies: 'Cloth, leather, hide; light shields. *'Weapon Proficiencies: 'Simple melee, simple ranged. *'Implement: 'Staffs, totems *'Bonus to Defense: '+2 Fortitude. *'Hit Points at 1st Level: 12+ Constitution Score. *'Hit Points per Level Gained': 5 *'Healing Surges per Day': 7+ Constitution Modifier. *'Trained Skills': Nature. From the class skills list below, choose 3 more trained skills at 1st level. *''Class Skills'': Arcana (Int), Athletics (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Nature (Wis), Perception (Wis). *'Class features: '''Acolyte of the Natural Cycle, Animal Companion, Combined Attack, Druid Wilderness Knacks, Healing Word, Level 1 Sentinel At-Will Power, Level 1 Sentinel Daily Power, Primal Guardian (Sentinel). '''Beast Empathy (Druid)' You gain a +2 bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks against beasts. You can communicate simple concepts and commands to such creatures, though they are under no compulsion to obey you. With a successful Insight check (DC determined by the DM), you can read a creature’s body language and vocalizations enough to understand basic messages from it. Herb Lore (Druid) You and each ally can add 2 to his or her healing surge value when spending heading surges during a short rest. To gain this benefit, you must take the short rest in an area that offers easy access to plants. The additional hit points increase to 4 at 11th level and 6 at 21st level. Background Circus Performer Thievery Class Skill Theme Fey Beast Tamer ' *'Starting Feature (1st level): Choose one of the following creatures: blink dog, displacer beast, fey panther, or young owlbear. You gain it as your fey beast companion. Companion Rules (Applies to both Sentinel and Fey Beast Companions) *Your companion is considered an ally of you and your allies. It can be affected by powers in the same way that any other creature can be. It has animal intelligence, so you can communicate with it only at a basic level (like a trained pet), and it doesn’t understand complex ideas. *Your companion’s level is equal to yours, and its hit points, defenses, and attack values are determined by your level, as noted in its statistics. *Your companion shares your healing surge total. Whenever an effect requires your companion to spend a healing surge, the surge is deducted from your total. Whenever you use your second wind, your companion also regains hit points equal to your healing surge value. At the end of a short rest, your companion regains all its hit points. *If you die or your companion drops below 1 hit point, it retreats back into the Feywild. If that occurs, you can use one of these two ways to call it back. **Minor Action: You lose a healing surge, and your companion appears in the nearest unoccupied space, with hit points equal to your healing surge value. **Short Rest or Extended Rest: At the end of the rest, you lose a healing surge, and your companion appears in the nearest unoccupied space, with full hit points. Equipment Normal load: 100 lb. Wishlist *Guardian's Whistle (level 4) *Friend's Gift (level 4) x2 Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Picking Pockets 15 gp Invasion of the Einherjar 1724 gp DM RP 1524 gp The Seeds of Chaos: 4450 gp Spent 1 DM credit @ level 5: 466 gp Sold Quarterstaff of Shared Wrath +1: 104 gp Sold Belt of the Brawler: 136 gp Sold Bracers of Mighty Striking: 104 gp Total GP Earned: 8623 gp Spent: Hide Armor 30 gp Quarterstaff 5 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Thieves' Tools 20 gp Climber's Kit 2 gp Paying a Bar Tab 15 gp Quarterstaff of Shared Wrath +1 520 gp Awakening Hide Armor +1 520 gp Amulet of Protection +1 360 gp Belt of the Brawler 680 gp Bracers of Mighty Striking 520 gp Wagon 20 gp 2 Draft Lizards 400 gp Large Cage (DC 20) 80 gp Alchemical Silver 50 gp 2 Everburning Torches 100 gp 10 Sunrods 20 gp Staff of Ruin +2 3400 gp ----------------------------------------- Total 6757 gp Remaining: 1866 gp XP Invasion of the Einherjar: 2320 DM RP: 1500 xp The Seeds of Chaos: 3373 xp Spent 1 DM credit @ level 5: 334 xp Total XP: 7527 xp Changes Level 2 *Gained Spirit Talker (feat) **Gained Spirit Companion (Ursa Maximus; spirit of dead Gaoler Pygmy Owlbear) **Gained Spirit's Fangs as an encounter power. **Gained Speak with Spirits as a daily power. *Gained Barkskin (Level 2 Druid utility) *Retrained Summon Fierce Boar to Summon Pack Wolf (Level 1 Druid attack) Level 3 *Gained additional use of Combined Attack Level 4 *Gained +1 Con/+1 Wis *Gained Mending Spirit (feat) Level 5 *Gained Summon Giant Toad (Level 5 Druid attack) *Gained Staff Expertise Bonus Feat Level 6 *Gained Natural Terrain Understanding (Level 6 Nature utility) *Gained Durable (feat) METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: